One Shots (Requests Accepted
by LostInYourWonderland
Summary: If you want an One Shot Please fill this out!: Name: Age: Country: Type: (Normal, Shota, Hetaoni ETC!) Crush:
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew past my face and the thick smell of sea salt had evaded my lungs causing a stinging pain to grasp my throat. I held my gun tighter and looked around most of my troops had been slaughtered after I had started this war with America and well I guess it had started to come back at me. I had sat down on the tree root that was twisted and choking out the rest of the land. My soft green eyes taking in everything I had time to survey. Loud shouts in English had startled me jolting me from my exhaustion. I ran forwards only to be tripped by the trees gnarled roots that reached for me tugging at my jacket. A loud shot rang through the crisp air silencing anything for miles around her.

**-Ludwig's POV-**

I was wearing my battle attire Anita had told me she needed help through radio and that this was urgent my eyes had scanned the area and a few Mexican people were mourning over a younger girl whom lay dead on the ground lifeless with eyes that were full red, a blind child. _**"Mexico City..."**_I murmured and my heart had skipped a beat as I looked around searching for anyone who had known what had happened. All of Mexico was mourning. Maybe Mexico would know...

**-Third Person-**

The darkness and strangled light brushed through the canopy as Anita's body lay lifeless on the shoulder of an American soldier who had been so humane enough to take her home and not let her rot in the forest. Dubbed a traitor this female had been carrying on for days straight without rest since her comrades had left her alone at the edge of the woods to die. A town came into veiw and so did the people as they raced to the Soldier whom had been carrying their beloved heroine. _**"Take the body to the hospital!"**_A man cried out drawing Ludwig's attention to the sobbing crowd. **~A few hours later~** The doctor had come in with bloodied hands and a stern look on his face. **_"... I... She isn't..."_** For the first time ever the doctor had started to sob. Ludwig's heart stopped and he walked into the room to see her eyes open and she was hanging on by a thread.**_ "L-Ludwig.."_** She called out to him with tears streaming down her face as he rushed nearer to her bed.

**"Te.. Te Amo Ludwig.." **

**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**


	2. Stories of a Freshman

I walked into the school my knees locking as I saw a quite a few countries that had been in the year book from a few years ago when I had first arrived at _World Academy. _Sure I mean I didn't have to be so afraid yet I was.. The bright flashes coming from school president, 'Anita Marquez' and then the loud shouts coming from the Jock of the school, 'Alfred Jones'. I was the nobody of the school. I wasn't popular with any group not the nerds, the jocks, or even the outcasts.

**"Cassandra!" **

A familiar German voice called making me melt and I smiled as I looked over to one of my best friends, Gilbert. He was walking over to me with a bright smirk on his pale face that always radiated with pervertedness. Sure he was a pervert but he had the best sense of humor. He hugged me tightly as his eyebrows twisted into a even more perverted look than usual and I wondered what was going through his weird crazy, perverted, and childish mind.

**"Ti skéftesai... I mean What are you thinking?"**

I said forgetting that here english was preferred as requested by Romania. He smirked and shrugged putting me down and smiling genuinely rubbing his arm. "That I am so fucking excited to see you?" He said still smiling and the bell rang signaling for us to get to the class before the teacher had gotten onto us.

_**-AFTER THE SCHOOL DAY!-**_

I was walking with Prussia towards the girl dorms and my stomach twisted as he squeezed my hand his bright red eyes staring into mine. He chuckled softly as we reached the dorm and we stood in silence staring at each other and a scared feeling brushed over me as he stepped forwards. Pressing his lips to mine the fear was chased away and he ran his hand down my neck and chills raced down my spine. His hand reached for my thigh and I started to blush brighter as his hand made it's way up my skirt. He licked my bottom lip and I refused just to tease him and he grabbed my rear causing me to squeak and his tongue slipped into my mouth. The rest that happened that night is just another story.. Let's just say it was the best night so Far...

-Diary Keeper,

120


	3. Alfred F Jones (REQUEST!)

_**"Atlantis**__,_**_ I'm hungry.. Atlantis, food. DUDE, I NEED WAFFLES FOR MY DUMP TRUCK!"_**

**Alfred **shouted in her get up and make him some food because he hadn't had a morsel in forever. If forever is two hours. She opened one eye lazily and looked at him. She rolled her eye and closed it pretending to go back to sleep. _'He's just too cute when he begs like that..' _She thought but started to giggle as something tickled her sides. Her eyes snapped open to see Alfred tickling her with a heroic grin on his face. She sat up blushing and knocking him off the couch.

_**"I am up Jesus Christ.."**_

Atlantis walked lazily into the kitchen and grabbed a roll of ground beef out of the fridge. 'This had been for dinner but, I think Al can do with a salad.' She thought peeking out at him who was sitting on the couch watching 'The Purge' and she felt my face go red with anger and her put a hand on her hip shaking her head and she walked out of the kitchen tying a apron around her waist and she pouted tapping her foot waiting for an explanation.

_**"You were supposed to wait for me to finish cooking so we could watch this movie together."**_

Alfred looked at her a bit lost and pause the movie sticking his tongue out at her and grinned. **"Whatever you say mother." **She felt her face grow even hotter and she stormed out of the room with Alfred on her tail and her angry expression turned into a hurt one. As she started to cook she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she blushed. Not out of anger but surprise. She turned her head to see Alfred smiling and his head was on her shoulder brushing up against her hair.

_**"You know.. That's why I love you.." **_

She blushed even brighter and he pushed his lips to hers. 'Huh.. They are softer than I expected.' She though to herself for the eighth time and she slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightened the grip around her waist and he pulled away smiling. He gave her a look which asked: 'Does this mean you love me back?' She giggled and nodded.

**_"Who doesn't love a hero?"_**


End file.
